


Cover art for 'Devil Went Down to Georgia'

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: Originally posted on livejournal in 2010





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suddenlyswept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyswept/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Devil Went Down to Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127241) by [suddenlyswept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyswept/pseuds/suddenlyswept). 



> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010


End file.
